I can’t live without you
by Takerslove
Summary: Amy and The Undertaker have began their life as a married couple, but the match that would bring all their dreams come true is more them what they bargained for.


I can't live without you

** WWE might be a bit wild with some of their matches, but this one would never take place… there is just to many risks involved. **

Amy couldn't ask for anything more. She had the perfect life…she had everything she could ever want. She had the perfect job… working with the WWE. She even had the perfect husband… Mark. She slowly sipped her coffee as she stared out of the woods behind the house. The house was still quite as Mark still laid asleep in the bedroom. She giggled a little as she placed a cup of coffee on the end table next to her sleeping giant. His nose perked up to it right away as he rolled over and started at the coffee. He knew he wanted a drink, but at the same time didn't want to get out of the bed to get it.

"Why are you so tried you been sleeping for over 12 hours." Amy asked him

"I could always go for more sleep." He smiled and sat up finally.

She sat down next to her as she placed her coffee on the other end table. She cuddled next to him as she smile taking in a deep breathe of him. "I love being home with you" She closed her eyes.

"I love being with you"

She began to laugh "you better… you can't get enough of your dark princess." Mark began to laugh at her as she sat up and straddled his legs. She lends up to his and slowly kissed him deep. She just barely left his lips and began to laugh. Mark smiled at her and began to kiss her once more wrapping his one hand around her to the back of her neck.

He leaned her slowly down on the bed as he slowly kissed her and stripped her body down to her birthday suit. She moaned and groans to his touch on her body. There was nothing in the world that felt better then when the two of them united as one. Mark held on to her body as he slowly made her ach and begs for more of him as he fiercely ate her out. She twisted her hand in his hair as she brought him back up to her and kissed him with a fire passion. They twisted together as the two of them made out.

Amy sat on top of Mark and slowly began to ride him as he held on to her hips pushing everything he could into her. He loved feeling how tight she was around him. She always had a snuggle fit around him. She moaned as Mark slowly began to rub her clit bring her to a new close to the edge. He rolled her over as he began to ride her as hard and as fast as he could. The two quickly came in one another arms.

"Aw, Mark I love you." She said to him as she kissed him once more and lay on his chest.

Later on that day Amy and Mark began their normal routine going to the gym working out, hitting the shower once more, then heading off to work. The two love their job and loved that it allowed them to explore other sides of them together. Amy and Mark has been together for 7 years but only married for 3 of them and their relationship was as hot as the day they meet each other. They would still tease each other and love each other.

Amy and Mark walked down the hall as the headed to the writer's office to see if there was any change to the script tonight. "I hope tonight is not to hard." Amy sighed, "it would be nice to go home with you and you don't fall right to sleep as you head hits the pillow."

"I don't always fall asleep, I just was tried last night."

"Yeah and every night that we come home from work…" she paused "Anyways don't forget on Friday we have a photo shoot and also your mother is coming is coming to town for a week and ya know he will want to do something with ya."

"Oh yes that will be much fun." He said with a giggle as Amy punched him.

"You will have tons of fun!" Amy said as she knocked on the door and then opened it as Mark grabbed and pinched her butt and she jumped a little.

The one writer laughed a little until a flash from Mark's sun glassed eye stopped them as they handed out the script to the two of them and they began to read it over.

"So, I have a match with Glen?" Mark said to them and gave Amy a weird look.

"Yeah it is going to be a elevated match against HHH and Ric Flair." The one writer said.

"That is fine, but that is a lot of …space between the two the rings." Mark said and looked a little worried.

"Did you guys talk to Vince about that match…. That has four big names and a big match for a Monday night." Amy asked

"He said it was fine… we need something to get the fans back into the show and this match will bring all the fans something to cheer for it is a classic good vs. evil match."

"Okay… when is practice of the ring"

"Today around 2pm" Another writer said and they left.

As soon as they leaved the office of the writer Amy couldn't help but say something about the match. "I think that you shouldn't do that match"

"It is just a match…"

"It is a match that the whole ring is elevated off the ground… what is one person over shot their path… or someone decides that pushing a person over the edge would make great pops?? There is just to many what-if's"

"And there is so much to gain if every does what they are told to do and things go great."

"That doesn't matter!" Amy stood in the middle of the hallway in distress about this match. Mark reached for Amy and placed her head on his chest.

"I will be careful… and everything will be okay… you have to trust me." Mark said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

"It is not that I don't trust you…. I don't trust them… Mark please just don't go to the match…"

"What are you honestly afraid about?" He asked her as they continued to talk and walk down the hallways to their dressing room.

"That you or someone will make a mistake and you will get hurt… more then a black and blue and sore ribs."

"Nothing will happen… look let just get see how things go around 2pm and, see what everything is all about."

"I don't want to see what anything is about… this match is just a bad idea." Amy said as she walked into their locker room.

Later on that day 

Glen, Mark and Amy sat around the locker room waiting and thinking about things as none of them really said anything. Amy laid on Mark as she had the feeling just to touch him as much as she could before anything that was playing in her mind was going to happen. Glen finally stood up "Okay I think we better get going." He said

"Come with us Amy" Mark said to her as she held on to her hand.

The group showed up along with a lot of tech crew and ring crew. This was something that was never done and needed to be practice a lot to make sure everything goes right and nothing goes wrong. The crews began to work on the setting up the rings and the camera where station on the catwalk. Amy began to get upset…. they wouldn't send cameramen up there, why the hell would they send wrestlers?

They where finally ready for the wrestler to practice the move up there. Mark reached down and kissed Amy deeply. "Please tell me your not going to do this." She said to him and he hugged her tight before the four guys headed to where the ring was lowered.

Amy crossed her arm as she stood on the ramp way worried about Mark as they raised the ring. He held on to the ring as it rose into the air. The four guys stood on the corners of the ring. The ring shacked with not a lot of moments from the guys even moving. Amy didn't know how they where going to have a tag team match with out having two people stand on the outside of the ring. Amy walked up to one to the tech person "Where are the safety nets?"

"There are none"

"Why are there none?"

"Because think about it as a fan…. Why would they want to see a super hero have safety nets?"

"That is not the point… the point is to be safe."

"Which is understandable, but the point is also to make these people to be more then human too."

"You guys are fucked up in the head… all of you!" Amy raised her voice as she scream at the tech crew the writing crew…. everyone.

Show time in a hour 

"Am, Where is my outfit?" Mark asked her as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"I don't know…. check your bag"

"I did and I can't find it." Mark said as he looked at her. He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her body as he kissed her neck "Look at those eyes… you know where my outfit is."

Amy began to laugh at Mark as he tried find out where his outfit was. "I don't know" She smiled and Mark spun her around and pinned her against his body and the edge of the table.

Mark kissed her softly "Amy, please give it up… I will have to go out there anyways." Amy laid against his chest as she hugged her tightly "I will be okay… I promise… once this match is over… we will go on a vacation together and just have fun."

"You promise?" She asked almost sobbing

"I promise with all my heart." Mark said kissing her head once more.

She took a deep breath of him in and then walked over to her bag and pulled I out. Mark got dressed and ready to go. Amy watched as Mark finished up getting ready as they stood at the curtains. Mark bent down and kiss her softly and slowly. They parted almost like longing for the other. He hugged her tightly "I promise" He said softy to her and then headed out to the ring.

Amy stopped Glen before he entered the curtains "Please watch out for the both of you."

"I will Am," He said as he placed an arm on her shoulder.

She sighed as she walked back to their locker room. No one was allowed out ring side according to the writer it was to risky for other people to be out in ringside, but it was okay to have wrestlers high above everyone head. She sat back café next to a TV as she watched the whole even on TV. Vince came up behind her and joined her as she just looked up at him and then back at the TV.

"You okay?"

"I am fine… just the normal worries."

"Do you mind if I join you"

"Nah, pull up a chair."

The two began to watch some more of the match as Mark began to go back to the 'old school' move as Amy covered up her eyes afraid to see what was going to happened next. Then she could still hear the announcers talking so she opened her eyes seeing everything went fine. The match continued for a while and it seam that the four guys where really getting use to working up in such high places. They cut to a commercial and the commercials began to run. Vince made little chit chat with Amy until someone from the tech crew interrupted.

"Mr. McMahon there is a big problem with the match…. You need to come out." He said out of breath

"What is it?!?" Vince asked and the kid put a hand to his ear listening to the ear piece and then began to talk once more.

" Mrs. Calaway, you need to come with."

"Oh my god" she said softly and her mind began to race to fast to even think about what could of went wrong. The three of them began to make their way out to ring as four sets of paramedics made their way running pass the three of them which made them all run down the hallways to the ring.

Amy stood on the top of the ramp way as she stared to see where everyone was. There was so many people hanging around in a circle as the ring still stood high above everyone head. She couldn't see any wrestlers. She made her way down to the crowed group. As they could make her way through the crowd as more fans began to run closer and closer to the action. "EXCUSE ME… PLEASE MOVE!" Amy screamed at the fans as they touched her screaming and then also moving towards Vince and the paramedics.

Vince looked around for Amy as she came up close to the group Vince grabbed her and stopped her from seeing what happened. "What is going on Vince… where is everyone?" She paused a bit and then looked at Vince closer "Is it Mark…. IS IT Mark!" she screamed

"Yes its Mark" Vince said and Amy began to cry as Vince hugged her tightly and she pushed him away to go see Mark.

"Mark!!!!!" she screamed out to the dead arena as Vince held on to her. "Mark... Mark" She continued to call over and over again as she cried in Vince's arm. She finally pulled away from his arms as she break through the small crowd that didn't leave as the paramedic still tended to Mark. Amy finally saw Mark as she bent down to touch him the paramedic pushed her hands away as they shacked to see Mark lay there helpless.

"EVERYONE MOVE!!!!" Vince said over the loud speaker as he began to say something about the law and getting kicked out.

"Where are you taking him?!?"

"Leigh" the one paramedic yelled back at her and she ran to her locker room as she grabbed all their things together. She held on to his shirt as she continued to cry.

Glen knocked on the door and then walked into see Amy trying hard to get things together. "Amy I am so sorry" Glen said to her and she looked up to see it was him. She began to cry, as she couldn't get things together fast enough "Amy left me drive you to the hospital. She just looked at him once more.

"I can't get everything fast enough" she said as she looked down at the bag.

Glen helped Amy get everything together as he grabbed his bags and they headed to the hospital. Amy cried in the waiting room, as they had to wait to see Mark. Amy began to fill out paper work, as she had to make sure everything was dotted and crossed. There were fans already trying to get into the hospital as Amy waited to see Mark.

"Who knocked him off?" Amy finally asked Glen. He sat down as he tried to think.

"To tell you the truth I am really not sure who did."

"I want charges pressed on…" She was quickly stopped as a doctor walked out to the waiting room.

"Mrs. Calaway?" he called out. He looked to be only 20 or so.

"Yes?" She stood up as Glen followed her.

"Mrs. Calaway" The doctor shook her hand. "And you are?"

"He is Glen… he is Mark's best friend."

"Okay…. Well, lets go somewhere out of everyone's eyes to talk."

The crowd of staff members, fans, and customers watched as they all waited to hear something or a sign of something about Mark. A few minutes passed and silent was deafen to the people that waited to hear something. A few sharp screams came from the back room. It sounded like someone was being killed. A few of the fans began to cry as Glen held on to Amy as they walked back through the one hallway and into another set of doors.

Amy held on to Glen as they where shown the room that Mark was in. He held on to her as they reached the door. Amy pushed the door open as she seam to have the strength to hold her self together as she stood at the foot of the table that Mark laid on. She walked slow around to his arm and held on to his hand that was cold. She then began to cry as she lay on to his chest. She began to cry even harder as she called out to him "Mark Please come back…. Come back to me… you promise me!" she repeated over and over again. Glen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Fix him Glen… you are a super hero… this is my super hero… fix him!" She screamed to him.

Glen stood there and rubbed her back he didn't know what to say, "I can't fix him"

**Later on that night** once they got kicked out of the room from the employees that work at the hospital and things where straighten out on what was going to happen next Glen took Amy home. He was afraid to leave her alone. It was going to be hard for her to see the whole house that only 12 hours ago was filled with life, love and passion. Glen helped her get the things in the house and then get her settled down.

"Um… um… Amy I better get going." Glen said

"Okay" she said and she picked up one of Mark's shirt and took a deep breath of it in. she already began to miss him. "I am going to need your help getting things together for the funeral on Tuesday and Wednesday."

"I will do what ever I can to help you out."

"Thanks Glen" She said as she walked over to him and hugged him once more.

Amy began to make the phone calls telling everyone what has happen. Every call getting harder then the next one by the time that she had to call his mother she was breaking down before the news even go out. She hung up the phone with his mother and the phone rang. It was Vince.

"I am so sorry about the whole thing," Vince said over and over, but Amy barely heard anything.

"Who pushed him off!?!" Amy screamed in to the phone. Glen stood in the living room and watch as she screamed over and over "I know you viewed the tape!!!! Who pushed him off??"

"Amy… let's talk about that later…."

"No Vince I need to know… I want to know who pushed him… I want to know I need to know!"

"Amy… pl…."

"No Vince tell me now!"

"Triple H" he said and he listen to the silence on the other line. He finally began to hear tears and words that could only make his ears burn in hell as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Glen asked

"It was him… it was him" She paused "That baster killed him… he kill him"

"Who… who was it?" He asked her and she walked over to the TV and turned it on…

"It was him!!" she screamed and fell to the floor and cried see Mark move alive until Triple H "bumped" him right over the ropes. Glen watched the TV with his mouth open. He couldn't believe that Triple H would do such a thing. Amy continued to cry on the floor until she fell asleep.

Funeral day- public 

Amy decided that only have two funerals would be fitting for Mark since most of his life was spent in the spot light. She sat in the front row and cried to Glen as fan came up and gave her tons and tons of card and told her stories about Mark. She cried even harder as she couldn't contain her self. She didn't know what to feel or how to act in front of the public. Some of the friends and family began to come to the viewing as people continued to line up outside the door and around the corner. The funeral director went up to Glen and whispered to him something.

"Get the police here" Glen said and Amy looked up at him to see Triple H walking in with Stephanie along side. She got up and walked over to him and gave him a push

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Now, now just calm down." Triple H said

"Clam down… just clam down! My husband…. My life is in that box because of you!"

"It was an accident"

"Accident my ass… Mark always took some of the spot light away from you and you couldn't take that anymore… so you made sure that he couldn't take any away from you anymore"

"Mam' you need to take a step back" the one police officer said and grabbed her arm and she walked backwards until Glen grabbed on to her.

"Good… Police… arrest this man… it is on tape that he pushed my husband over the edge to kill him. I want to press charges"

"Okay" the police officer asked Triple H to turn around and they began to arrest him as Glen handed the tape over to the other officer.

"You don't know that?!?" Stephanie said to her

"Ask you father…. He told me himself!"

"DAD HOW COULD YOU!" she turned to her father yelled at him and then followed Triple H out of the funeral home.

The last funeral day- Private 

Amy lay on Mark's chest as Glen kept watch on everyone and Amy as she continued to rub his lips, as she knew he was not going to come back and that things would never be the same. She didn't want to let him go as the funeral home director told her it was time to go. She cried hard and harder as Glen slowly got her to the gravesite of Mark in which a few fan already left little figure and roses.

Amy stood in silence as the people slowly left she didn't want to leave. Glen stood at the car and watched Amy as he waited for her to get done with her departing. A man slowly walked towards Amy as she stood to walk away.

"Amy Calaway?" The man called to her

"Please not today, just respect my wishes"

"I am not a fan…. I don't even know what you do for a living."

"Then what are you doing here?" she question him as she looked at his dark colored clothes and the shy yet humble standing.

"I have a message from you"

"A message? From who?"

"From your husband"

"My husband is dead"

"I know, Mrs. Calaway. Do you know what EVP are?"

"No"

"EVP is Electronic Voice Phenomena I can tape record the dead."

"And you heard from my husband?"

"Yes, you husband is a bold person… he has a direct message."

"Excuse me" Glen said as he walked over to Amy. "Come on lets go"

"Wait….wait… take my number…. Call me anytime I can show you what I have."

"Thank you, but we won't be needing your services" Glen said as she took the paper put in it his pocket.

A week later 

Nothing was getting better Amy was a mess not sleeping and waiting around for Mark even tho she knew Mark was not coming home. Glen had to go back to work while Amy was left alone in the house all day. Glen would call her here and there and make sure everything was okay, but someone could not be with Amy all the time.

"I was expecting you!" the man said with a warm smile as he opened the door for her as she walked into notice a whole bunch of videotapes and audiotapes all over the place.

"I guess I should have called"

"No, there would be no change"

"What is all of this?"

"Well, this is my hobby… I videotape/ audiotape the dead."

"Oh" She said softly as he showed her to a seat.

"Do you want to hear your husband?"

"Yes" she said softly and the man pulled out a tape and placed it in and started to play it. She listened to all the fuzz like a radio station going in and out.

Then out of the blue "Amy….Amy Calaway!" she began to cry. You could hear Mark clear as day. It was something that was so pure that you knew it was Mark… no one was pulling a trick.

**As the days continued** Amy got less and less sleep. She now began to tape in every room 24 hours a day she would have a system that one tape would be done when another one would start. She sat in her bedroom and began to listen to the tape one after another having no success. She feel into a deep sleep on the couch the one afternoon as she listen to the one of the tapes.

"I could always go for more sleep…I love being with you, my dark princess." Mark said slowly

"Mark!" Amy screamed bring her self awake as she pulled off the headphones as she looked around and seen that nothing has change. She began to cry once more as she walked back to the bedroom. "Mark!" She cried into the pillow.

Nightfall finally came and Glen didn't get a response from Amy since the morning. He began to get worry as he drove over to her house. He pulled up to the house to see none of the lights on. He began to get more and more worried as he walked up to the garage door and opened it. He walked in calling for Amy with no response. He began to turn on lights to see massive tapes all over the place. He began to wonder what she was doing when he was gone. He walked into the bedroom as he turned on the light to see Amy spread across the bed. "Amy!" he rushed to her side and picked up the phone to call 911.

**A few days later** Glen played back the tape and only heard Amy cry for Mark then some rushing by the tape recorder. Glen got out of his truck to the coroners office. He began to think why Amy would do such a thing. The coroners walked out as he handed Glen some of Amy things and had him sign a book.

"It is a shame to see such a good person go," She said to him

"Yeah it is" He said as he look at her through his sunglasses.

"They where just starting their life and all"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she was only a little more then a month pregnant" She said with a smile. Glen watched the lady walk back into back room and hand him another bag.

"Thank you" Glen said as her last comment rang in his head as he walked out of the coroners office.

THE END


End file.
